Eight Precepts of Death
The Eight Precepts of Death '(死穢八斎會 ''Shie Hassaikai) is a criminal organization from the manga/anime series ''My Hero Academia.'' They are a yakuza group led by Kai Chisaki. Like the League of Villains, they seek out to rule the underworld, ever since All For One's defeat. They serve as the main antagonists in the Internship Arc. Members Overhaul * '''Real Name: Kai Chisaki * Status: Alive * Description: The leader of the organization, Kai Chisaki is a man determined to become the next ruler of the underworld. He plans to bring down society into destruction by destroying Quirks. His Quirk, Overhaul, allows him disassemble and reassemble things through physical contact. Chronostasis * Real Name: Hari Kurono * Status: Alive * Description: Serving as Overhaul's assistant, Chronostasis is a cold hearted, but loyal man. He feels no remorse for the harm that his master puts upon others and has no objections against his master's plans. His Quirk, Chronostasis, allows him to slow down the movements of anything by touching them with his hair. Mimic * Real Name: Joi Irinaka * Status: Alive * Description: Mimic is the general manager of the organization, being in charge of controlling and organizing the business activities. Though he appears as a small, thin man, he is actually a tall, muscular man. Like Chronostasis, he is loyal to his master and will harm anyone who dares threaten him. His Quirk, Mimic, allows him to transfer his consciousness into an object, gaining full control of it. Eight Expendables The Eight Expendables are subordinates of the Eight Precepts of Death. Some of them work loyally to Overhaul, while others are only working for their own selfish reasons. In general, however, they work in fear, believing that they have no purpose in life. The members include: Rikiya Katsukme * Real Name: Rikiya Katsukme * Status: Alive * Description: Rikiya is a tall, muscular man. His Quirk allows him to absorb a person's stamina by touching them. As a result, this increases his size, making him a giant. His Quirk was later enhanced by a drug, in which he does not have to touch someone, but rather simply inhale. Setsuno * Real Name: Unknown * Status: Alive * Description: Setsuno is a skinny, young man, who suffers from mental issues, due to tragic past events. Prior to joining the Eight Precepts of Death, he attempted to commit suicide after his lover had cheated on him, but a hero managed to save him, leaving him in great depression. His Quirk, Larency, allows him to steal objects out of someone's hands. Hojo * Real Name: Unknown * Status: Alive * Description: Hojo is a serious, brutal fighter with a troubled past. He is very observant of things, although he mostly keeps his observations to himself. His Quirk, Crystallization, allows him to produce crystals from his body. He can use these crystals as means of attacks, or defending himself. Tabe * Real Name: Unknown * Status: Alive * Description: Tabe is an insane man with an obsession of eating. Unlike most of his fellow villains whom wear masks in the shape of a plague doctor, Tabe wears a burlap mask that covers his entire head, giving him a scarecrow-like appearance. His Quirk, Food, allows him to consume anything with his huge teeth. Rappa * Real Name: Unknown * Status: Alive * Description: Rappa is a very strong, muscular man, filled with the pride and ambition of fighting. He dislikes those who refuses to fight and those that do refuse to use their own strength and power. He is normally paired up with Tengai, in which to the two are referred to as the "Spear and Shield". Rappa's Quirk increases his strength and speed, allowing him to land hard blows that are powerful enough to break solid concrete and rocks. Tengai * Real Name: '''Unknown * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Description: Tengai is a wise, calm collected man. He appears to be a monk in a way, as he dresses similar to one and generally remains calm. He is normally paired up with Rappa, in which the two are referred to as the "Spear and Shield". His Quirk allows him to create durable, strong shields and barriers. Shin Nemoto * Real Name: '''Shin Nemoto * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Description: '''Shin is a very cynic man, unsure of who he can trust. Prior to joining the Eight Precepts of Death, he used to be a con artist that was always aware of the truths and lies. His Quirk, '''Confession, makes him force people to tell him the truth. Deidoro Sakaki * Real Name: Deidoro Sakaki * Status: '''Alive * '''Description: Deidoro is a complete alcoholic, always shown to be drinking, even when in combat. Because of his drunken nature, he often speaks in an odd, slurred manner. Despite this, however, he is quite energetic. His Quirk, Sloshed, allows him to inhibit one sense's of balance, as if they were drunk themselves. Gallery Overhaul Portrait.png|Kai Chisaki Chrono.png|Chronostasis Mimic_MHA.png|Mimic Rikiya_Katsukame_Profile.png|Rikiya Katsukme Setsuno.png|Setsuno Hojo.png|Hojo Tabe.png|Tabe Rappa.png|Rappa Tengai_Profile.png|Tengai Shin_Nemuto_Profile.png|Shin Nemoto Cleanser_2_Portrait.png|Deidoro Sakaki Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mobsters